


Fixing the Fractured

by Umemusice



Series: The Fractured South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aussie confused with USA Culture, Coon And Freinds, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Death, Ending is Happy?, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fighting, Freedom Pals - Freeform, Gen, General fiction, Heros to Villians, I hate tagging, Kinda like Quirks, Literature, Multi, Mystery, Occ at first but in the end, Original personalites are back, Other, Prerogatives, Reader-Insert, Secrets, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Super Heros, The Fractured series, Timelines, Villians to Heros, Wonky correct terms, all my Tags got deleted, could be angst, fan fiction, im annoyed, reader is not all Powerful, south park - Freeform, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umemusice/pseuds/Umemusice
Summary: South Park TFBH X Reader AUNot your typical Reader insert..Has hints of the Hidden Superhero Identities Au and Mirrorverse AuImagine a world with people who have unique qualities called Prerogatives where they choose to either dominate or serve, you have a hidden Prerogative called Blink&Storm Classing you as a Elementalist. A Exchange Student going to South Park High, you live with Butter's Family inside their Attic. along with going into a school with different factions and you are additionally the outcast, on the flip side you are a hero at night fighting the dangers of the dark. Will you help save the Fractured? or will you be Fractured in this dog eats dog world? Save or Fall...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Story may have triggering things:  
> Depression, Addictions, PTSD, Anxiety, Hate, Blood, Dysfunctional families, Violence and possibly Gore.  
>   
> Can be Found on Quotev and Ao3.   
> Copy Rights to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.
> 
> [Previous](https://www.deviantart.com/nightwalker2121/art/Chapter-1-The-Exchange-799392262) | [Master List](https://www.deviantart.com/nightwalker2121/art/Master-List-of-the-Fractured-Universe-799394312?ga_submit_new=10%3A1559027265&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) | [Next](https://www.deviantart.com/nightwalker2121/art/Chapter-2-What-s-Up-With-Him-Unedited-799392750?ga_submit_new=10%3A1559026586&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)
> 
> Sub Stories:  
> AiaW- Adventure into another World | [Master List](https://www.deviantart.com/nightwalker2121/art/Master-List-of-the-Fractured-Universe-799394312?ga_submit_new=10%3A1559027265&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) /|\ [Chapter 1](https://www.deviantart.com/nightwalker2121/art/Chapter-1-It-s-Raining-girls-Unedited-799393453?ga_submit_new=10%3A1559025648&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)  
> ?????  
> ?????  
> ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be in 3rd person point of view and in addition will be able to hear others thoughts, however it will only be the Mc’s and Readers mind that we will hear from commonly. Please excuse my grammar and horrible sentence structures, odd story plots and no idea of American culture [I am Australian so some things will be similar compared to British]. In addition this is a maleXfemale story, and since Craig and Tweek’s relationship seemed forced to me it will be more of a Very strong bromance type of relationship. I am sorry to the LGBTQI+ readers/ Fans I mean no dislike.  
> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons.
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap       censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication  inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

**[??????’s POV]**

The temperature was below freezing in the outskirts of South Park City, puffs of frozen air come out of a heroine’s mouth as they rub their freezing hands together. Quickly blowing a small flame into their hands they continue to jump across the roof tops, trying not to slip on the ice and snow covering the area. Across the road there’s another running figure racing them to the upcoming junkyard, glaring at the other they quicken pace to beat them there propelling themselves with Teleportation Blinks. A little winded when arriving they waste no time in turning on the traps for the Other as they hide in one of the Order posts, quickly sending a prayer upwards for the hopes that no one else followed the Other that they were racing against.

 ** _“Jom-votum! Do you copy? Jom-votum!!!”_** Quickly hissing a yes at the caller in her ear, she then adds.

“Quiet Order! One of them is here, I need to put this place on Implode!” Awkwardly moving a bunch of boxes over the entrance to keep the Other out, the voice on the other side squeaks.

 ** _”Which one! JV if its one of the Coons you need to get out of there, Worst if it’s that one from O.K group. Did you see the costume?”_** Grabbing the important information that could of possibly been stored here, the heroine’s brow is covered in sweat as her fingers work at the speed of light. During the time she’s doing this, thumps are heard on the roof of the ‘pile of trash’ she’s in, whispering into her ear.

“Prof it was the merciless one with the classification of EnhanceTrans.” On both ends a breath is hitched, shakily she adds. “I’m hitting implode for five seconds, please patch me up if I survive this.”

**_ “DARN IT JOM-VOTUM! Answer the line!... Jom?” _ **

* * *

**[Morning]**

Like your mood, today is a horrible and gloomy snowy day, setting back high school for you. Although you woke up in your host family’s sons bed the events of last night were pretty fuzzy, but you could guess what happened very easily.

“Hey **[Nickname]** I have toast for you! With some eggs too because you can’t go on the first day of a new school on an empty stomach!” Butters or Leopard Stotch your only friend bursts into the room with two plates of amazing food, lovely Turkish bread with poached eggs that had cracked pepper on them. Siting up as fast as lighting you gladly accept the meal, and that gladly accepted meal now sits at the bottom of your stomach. “Wow you are a scary eater, please slow down because if you don’t I’ll lose MY appetite. Oh Golly I’ll have to be quick, the patrols will be here any moment to fetch us and I wanna be presentable for that h-he!! Hole.”

You laugh as you see your friend quickly and ungracefully shove down the rest of the meal to then rush out of the room, hearing both his parents scold him for making a big ruckus and a few apologies directed to them. Sighing happily at the loving family even if they were strict but you knew the reason for them being strict, they wouldn’t be loving parents if they weren’t in this world of despair. Because in this world the strong dominate and the weak are crushed, that’s why you **[Name]** will hate your school and all the others.

They all share the hierarchy that you poor ‘weakling’ **[Name]** is at the bottom of even since moving here 2 months ago. **Then** to top it off you apparently have two battling factions inside your school for power turning your supposed learning zone into a fighting school, it’s not uncommon for there to be a punch out daily apparently. Meaning that you and Butters have to quietly tread around middle periods and breaks, mainly you though because Butters is in one of the two groups…

He’s in Stan’s Group apparently. And from what he’s told you sometimes he has to fight the other group, Team Craig.

Even hearing one of those names can make a grown adult cry in terror, even pass out if you say you’re apart of them…

 _“[Na……[ **am** e……..[me…..[NA_ **ME** _]!”_ Blinking, your eyes see a concerned Butters shaking them, as the world spins in your mind.

**_SMACK_ **

There is a burning sensation on your face, waking you up from your daydream. _Owww_

“What was that for Butters? We have to go to school in,” Glancing at the clock,” Ten minutes and I have to be inconspicuous to **_Them,_** Don’t you have a hangout too?” Butters deadpans at you but quickly similes after that comment, but the smile quickly from being sweet turns sour.

His eyes turn remorseful, “Golly I’m sorry for not being with you, especially when you’re recovering from last night, but we both have to keep an image. W-well I do at least, you just need to blend in.” looking away from your gaze after saying that he bolts up again. “I-I mean that in the kindest way because you know, that’s how you wanted to keep an l-lo-low profile to ease suspension!”

Placing a hand on his shoulder you quickly tell him to calm down, it’s not a big deal and that you’re sorry that you made the poor thing panic. **_You monster._** Moreover as you were doing this you both feel a tugging at your bodies as you both get teleported into the patrol vehicle, you see that there are already two other kids with you two.

 _Aw crap am I in my pyjamas!_ Quickly you look down to see that, thankfully, you’re in some nice warm clothes that are not your Pjs. Quickly blowing out a breath you rush over to a middle seat and begin listening to your favourite bands, you occupy yourself in playing on your phone. And not even five minutes later after the bus is quickly being to get crowded, the chatter on the bus silences. Glancing up you need to remind yourself that you need to not be suspicious, settling your heartbeat with calm breathing you look back onto your game.

You just saw the infamous Stan Gang’s main four, Stan, Eric, Kyle and Kenny. Each one charted in the top ten of the scariest boys in the school, and you just looked at the tied number two with Craig… Stan. The Phone screen in your hand now has a nice crack in it now, well done you just sealed a death wish.

“HEEYYY Kenny, I haven’t seen you in so long! How are you this fine day?” Butters voice rings throughout the vehicle as he smiles at them, glancing through the corners of your eyes you see that Butter’s smile is a little tighter than usual. _Probably because I messed up staying low, I’m such an idiot!_     

Kenny quickly moves over to Butters and plops himself next to him, his speech muffled by the orange parka covering most of his face. Turning up the music that’s paying through your **[Ear-plugs/Headphones]** you try to calm your nerves by continuing playing your favourite game, suddenly you’re jolted out of your self-calming session when you see that Kyle was shoved into the spot next to you. Glancing sideways you see that his back is turned to you as he argues with the others, you guess they are having a playful argument… Well you hope they are, you weren’t listening.

“-ss that is the reason I don’t want to sit next to you! You’d flatten me with all those rolls of fat!”

“Shut up butt-kisser, that @*^#*@# shows that you’re a weak-S$* @*##&! There is no reason what so ever that I would like to sit next you your idiotic face either.”

You shrink closer to the wall as the argument continues, no one says anything in case of being targeted to get a pummelling for getting in the way. You see that Stan is looking disinterested as he looks at his phone and Kenny is edging them both on, Butters looks at you wide eyed as he sees Kyle making you look around to see that everyone else is also very awkward. Letting out a squeak when Kyle quickly turns to you he intensely glares into your face, his angry chartreuse eyes glare into your terrified **[Eye.C]** eyes as his blazing orbs dart around.

_I feel like he’s trying to burn my soul with how intense he’s looking at me. He’s so much different than the other guy._

He turns back away from you with a huff and exclaims at his friends? Yeah, ‘friends’ in whatever twisted sense of friendship they have. The wall begins to feel safer as Kyle rants, “Look what you’ve done NOW fat log! I have to sit next to this wimp of a newbie-“ _HEY I’m not that Whimpy!_ “-that is a waste of space!”

Lovely, your screen has even more cracks, stop taking out your anger on the poor phone! Goodness. You seethe at the boy next to you however taking a few more deep breaths to calm yourself down, you do also add some cute animal pictures to help. However as you look back towards your phone your body is teleported into the school, looking up to the welcome sign it reads.

‘Welcome to South Park High: For interesting individuals’

Someone then decides to shove you down the stairs, and the only thing that crosses your mind is.  _Wow this is a new record, breaking my body on the first day of school._

 Yay, a year of pain and suffering…


	2. The Exchange (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons.
> 
> P.s Don't think that these updates are going to be this forever, i have work so i wont update as much. Thank you and sorry about the inconvenience, please Comment criticism or pleasure about this work.  
> Crossposted on Deviantart and Quotev 
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

 

* * *

**[?????’s POV][1 st person]**

**_“Super Punch this is S-S-S-Swifticate, w-what are your coordinates? You said that you found one of the O-Order outposts, is there any need for back up?”_** Rolling my eyes at the others stuttering I gracefully jump across the buildings ploughing through the icy terrain, gathering energy in my legs I leap and land heavily on a pile of trash.

“No Swifticate, I **_DON’T_** need any back up. I can beat the weak #@*&#*$ excuse of a ‘hero’.” Cursing the idiot at the end of the line, I step forward onto the ‘pile of trash’ however it strangely begins to heat up. “OH you #$&%@#$ don’t, anyone in the area of South park western Rubbish disposal come to aid!” As I finished that sentence and leaping into the air, I find myself being pulled towards the newly created heat vacuum. Making air pressure I contradict the implosion and get forced outwards, roughly landing in a pile of plastic bags. The ringing in my ears doesn’t stop as I hazily see a caped figure pick up another figure, they glace back at me to then push themselves away.

“S-ah-Swifticate it was @*&#*&$ Professor Order, and he n-now has an acquaintance it seems. Call in #*&$%&^ Ironmech I need a medic.” Sluggishly I fall back into the trash underneath me, black spots dancing in my vision. In the last moments of clarity warm arms pick me up, and as quickly as I felt them I knew no more.

* * *

**[Reader’s POV][2 nd Person(?)]**

You have ended up in the nurse’s office on the first day, well done. However the good news was that you only got some scrapes and a bloody nose from that date with the stairs, bad news is that _EVERYONE_ in the school saw it and posted on social media.

 _Darn it, I wanted to be invisible for at least a week before getting drama! I really hope that video doesn’t become too popular._ You breathe out your nose and sigh, _I hope Butters is ok with those psychopaths, I’m really worried if they figure him out. Rather have my best friend die from old age than a prerogative powered punch…_

“Miss you are now allowed to leave the facility as your nose has stopped bleeding and your scrapes bandaged, here is a late pass for your teacher.” Thanking the creepy nurse you walk out and head to your homeroom, as your halfway there you remember that this is a completely different school. Panic sets in as you realised you were lost…

 _Crud, where’d that stupid piece of paper go?_ Patting down your body to try and find the paper, you remember that you have the timetable on your phone. Whipping it out you turn the screen on to see a missed message from Butters. You thank Butters and his thoughtfulness, because it turns out that you two share homeroom with each other and he’d sent you a map. Dashing through the halls you manage to get there five minutes before the bell rings, catching your breath while leaning on the door frame you slowly knock on the hard wood.

Although muffled because of the dense wood an audible ‘Come in’ is heard, you open the door to see the home room teacher. He didn’t seemed pleased with you, quickly looking at his name tag you find his name to be Mr Smith. Rubbing your arm nervously you hand him the note the nurse gave you, with a raised brow he huffily takes it from your hands and reads over it. His expression softens as he reads the note and looks at you with a sympathetic look, gesturing for you to stand in front of the board he clears his throat gaining the attention of most of the class.

“Ahem, This is the Exchange student from **[Country/State/School].** The first student group that has been offered to our school of our starting program,” Looking over at you for affirmation he continues.” In addition you’ll see four other students from this program as well, all from different areas. So if I see any abuse to the new student there will be detentions, you guys should understand that we are representatives of this school and must paint a positive picture; am I understood?”

Looking around he seems content with everyone else’s reactions he gestures for you then quickly introduce yourself, nervously you opening your mouth to talk; but as time would have it the bell rings for you all the move into the next class. Turning to walk out a hand on your shoulder stops you, fearfully turning around you see it’s only Mr Smith.

“Just introduce yourself quickly, it should only take ten seconds.” Your face now has gone blank, _Ok then guess I have to do this anyway._

“Hello I am **[Name] [Last Name]** and I am 17, I enjoy reading and **[Drink].** Thank you for having me!” As quickly as you blurted out you run out the door, looking at your cracked phone you see that you now have English in room LS14. When you arrive you have to reintroduce yourself to the class, your Spanish teacher then asks you to sit down.

“Miss **[Last Name]** could you please sit next to Mr Tucker over there, Mr Tucker please raise your hand.” Looking into the sea of faces you see that two of the four heads of Craig’s gang in with you, sweating bullets you see that he flits his hand. Aaaannddd he just flipped both of you off, you hurry over and sit next to him as the Teacher scolds him.

“Seńor I am your teacher, please don’t do that.” Obviously this teacher has had him before because of how fast she then carries off with the lesson, as she begins preparing for the lesson you see a boy with syrup brown eyes and auburn tinted hair lean close to you.  _He was a kind guy when I saw I’m there..._

Whispering into your ear he says, “Hey Girly, I’m Clyde Donovan and yes I’m single. Anyway since I’m such a nice guy I’ll tell you two pieces of life saving advice and how things work around here.” He’s still looking forwards but continues to talk to you, “One don’t p@$$ off Blue chullo over there, he’s the leader of one of the divisions here. His name is Craig Tucker and is head of one. There are two main gangs here, both have four heads, there’s him, a kid called Tweek Tweak, Token Williams and lastly ME! Clyde Donovan. If you don’t get in the way of anyone here you won’t be pummelled into next year, simple and very easy.”

His eyes seen to become covered in frost as his glaze pierces you, gripping your desk you feel some splinters entering your hand. Leaning closer to you he state two more things. “Two more things, one you’re in Token’s chair and two,” Both of your noses come close to touching each other, and sinisterly adds.

“All of us heads have Prerogatives, so if you don’t have a Prerogative you’d better stay clear of fights.” Leaning back into his seat his personality suddenly does a one eighty.” See you around cutie.”

You had one thought. _HOW THE FRICK did the teacher not hear or see ANY of that!!!!_

* * *

**[A/N: I don’t think anyone wants to read two hours’ worth of school work ~-~]**

_YAY LUNCH TIME! A lovely time to eat and totally not get embarrassed, now the next question where’s the cafeteria?_ Suddenly wishing for Butters to be near but sighing because of your cover, you wander around. After exploring for two minutes an announcement comes over the speakers, the **Very** loud speakers.

“All Exchange Students please come to the counselling office, that is All Exchange Students come to the counselling office in block SR room SRCO1. Thank you.” Sighing you look at the map Butters sent you and slowly figure out where you need to go, you figure out that it’s directly above you. Sighing in happiness of something finally going your way you run up the sitars, nearly missing a few steps as you go. .

 _Maybe I shouldn’t recreate this morning because the scrapes still hurt, ok. SRCO1, SCRO1, hmm where are you? Oh! There you are._ Arriving at a door that is labelled Foreign Counselling you walk in to see the four other students with you, sitting down next to a blond boy wearing a weird hat. It seems to be what newspaper boys wear, smiling that you managed to put your finger on what seemed to be escaping your mind you slowly relax into the chair.

The newsboy hat wear then turns to you and smiles, “Oh Hello there Miss! I am Phillip Pirrip the exchange student from England! You can call me Pip if you dislike me!”

 _How on earth can he say that with such a happy tone? Is he ok? Should I be concerned for his or my mental health?_ Realising that you were staring you quickly reply back, “Oh no I’ll call you Phillip or Phill if you’re ok with that,” he nods confirming your sentence. “- **[Name][Last Name]** and I’m from **[Country][Town]** in **[State/Territory],** nice to meet you!” Warmly smiling back you look over to the other side of the room to see three other boys all glaring away from each other. _Why am I the only girl?_

“M’kay, Hello students I am Mr Mackey your guidance counsellor. M’kay so have you all met each other? Its M’kay if you haven’t I understand you M’kay, it’s hard to meet new people in a different environment or country. M’kay so we’ll start off with greeting each other, Damien could you start?” You wonder if the first word Mr Mackey spoke was M’kay, because if it was you wouldn’t be surprised.

 _He says M’kay way too freaking much, what the heck._ You see a dark haired boy across from you, he looked like he really hated being here. You wonder if his pet dog died or something because he seemed really angry, like angrier than Kyle was this morning…

“ ** _Fine_** Greetings, The name is Damien Thorn and yes my father was a fan of The Omen before asking me. I come from Hell and my father is that guy.”

… _What the, is this kid mental._

“Nah nah nah! Damien we have talked to your father, just because of your uniqueness of having a prerogative called Demon M’kay. Doesn’t mean you can call your father the Anti-Christ M’kay? Because as we’ve discussed this quite disrespectful to your hard working father. M’kay since that’s started please continue on.” The boy huffs in his seat and slumps further into the chair, it seems his mood has deepened into an even angrier one.

“ **Fine!** Before coming here as an exchange student I was at a school in Hell’s Kitchen, New York. And since all you seem interested in my power it allows me to burn things with my hands or eye, in addition it allows me to levitate objects. Gosh it F&$%!@# feels like I’m doing a show’n’tell, I’ll pass to the next F#!##$!” Mr Mackey scolds Damien for his language to then usher the blond boy next to him to continue.

The boy opens his mouth to then stop, turning over to Mr Mackey he asks a question. “Sir do we have to tell people our Prerogatives, because if these guys are all weaklings I’d rather not grace them with mine.” Stunned silence follows afterwards…

 _This pric- OH WHAT THE FUDGE EVERYTHING IS FLOATING, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!!!_ You have to grip your chair to stay on it, a booming voice funnels throughout the room, its F##$@$% Damien and his freaking Prerogative. In addition his eyes seem to be literality ablaze.

“AHHHHH CLAM THE F#$% DOWN DEMON BOY!” A heavily accented voice cuts across the room and Damien looks at the French exchange student, you wonder if this is how you’ll die.

“NO YOU FRENCHY IF I HAD TO SHARE MY @#$%$#@ POWER ALL YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE TO TOO, BRIT YOU’D BETTER TELL US YOUR #$&%@ POWER OR I’LL SKEWER YOU!” You regret coming to this meeting so much that you could be bothered to use your own power to get out, that’s how done you are. _THAT FREAKING DONE._

“M’KAY THAT’S ENOUGH EVERYBODY, YOU HAD YOUR POWER PLAY SO CALM THE F DOWN! DAMIEN I COULD GET YOU EXPELLED FROM HERE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. SO PUT US Down…” Mr Mackey collects everything floating and cleans his desk, frowning he looks at Damien. “M’kay, Damien we’ll be talking after school about this.*sigh* M’kay so this break is nearly done so I suggest for all of you to go to your classes now, but before you go I’ll give all you guys sandwiches because you all missed lunch M’kay? M’kay, here you go.”

Item received! A disgusting sandwich that doesn’t look edible! YAY… _This meeting was worth nothing! But then again I wouldn’t have met Phillip or the others again because of this._ However your stomach reminds you that you haven’t eaten anything since Breakfast, great. Sighing as you walk towards your next class early, because you only have twenty minutes left and you’d probably get lost on the way.

Yay, what an interesting first day of school!

* * *

**_There will be action in the next chapter… Sorry of the wait_ **


	3. What's Up with Him? (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be in 3rd person point of view and in addition will be able to hear others thoughts, however it will only be the Mc’s and Readers mind that we will hear from commonly. Please excuse my grammar and horrible sentence structures, odd story plots and no idea of American culture [I am Australian so some things will be similar compared to British]. In addition this is a maleXfemale story, and since Craig and Tweek’s relationship seemed forced to me it will be more of a Very strong bromance type of relationship. I am sorry to the LGBTQI+ readers/ Fans I mean no dislike.
> 
> P.s I dont know who made the cover, Please tell if someone knows
> 
> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons.
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap       censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication  inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

 

* * *

**[School cafeteria][Stan’s Gang POV][3 nd person]**

“What do you think is up with Craig today, he hasn’t started any fights today has he?” A muffled question is stated by the orange parka wearing teen towards his entire table, the bickering pauses for a second.

“You’re right Kenny, for the first time in forever your poor broke butt is right! Hey guys what do you think?” The ‘Big Boned’ man-kid chortles as he looks around at the others for their, in his eyes, lesser input. Everyone on the table glares at him with contempt and all wonder why they are still friends with him, and none of them can come up with a good reason to. That is a good reason.

“Shut it fat-log if we wanted your input we’d ask you, and answering your question Kenny it might be because his pride got hurt or something. Or he just got up on the wrong side of the bed.”  Kyle bangs his hand on the table with frustration, he’s close to smashing the bigger boy’s face it.

Stan lightly interjects both of the boys to stop the fight from beginning, “Both of you shut it, you’re going to get us in trouble on the first day and I’m not in the mood to deal with ticked off teachers. So Cartman and Kyle knock it off and take a page from Butters book and know when to shut up.” Kyle gets a little fidgety from being told what to do but complies with his Best friend, the table goes quiet. The six other boys are trying to avoid Stan’s piercing gaze that is until Cartman opens his mouth again.

“Hey look at this dumb newbie that Kyle sat next to this morning! She’s a little popular from the s’morning.” Cartman flips his phone around to show  **[Name]** falling down the stairs, Butter’s smile tightens at the sight of his secret friend falling. He is concerned and when they both get back home this evening he’ll be checking those scrapes and bruises, his smile turning into grimace when half the table erupts into laughter.

“Oi this gossiping is so annoying but I’ll say this, I told you she’d turn out to be a weakling.” Kyle leans on Stan’s shoulder and yawns, turning to Stan he smiles and pokes his cheek. “And Stan before we leave how are you and Wendy going? Anything interesting.” Kyle asks wiggling his eyebrows, there is a predatory grin on his face.

“You Disgust me sometimes Broflovski.” All heads snap towards the new voice as they see their old elementary rivals, Craig’s gang.

“What the F$%@ you want Tucker? You gonna surrender or something?” Kyle sneers at the newcomers but the snarling was mainly directed at Craig and the twitching blonde boy, Craig just rolls his eyes at Kyle and stands in front of Stan. “Besides you seem to be in a crappy mood of lately and it’s only the first day back at school.”

The twitching blond steps up and grabs the collar of Kyle, in return everyone in the cafeteria falls into an anticipated silence. Everyone waiting for someone to pull the first move, and any new kids are told to quickly hush to then be informed on what is about to go down. Butter sighs at this fact and glances towards Kenny to see what he’s going to do, Kenny seems to be very jovial about something.  _Why is he so happy? What the bubbling heck is wrong with you Kenny… Wait don’t answer that I really don’t want to know!_

Butter face palms realising that he just only spoke in his head, at the same time Kyle punches Tweek in the jaw.

Butter’s hand meets his face for a second time realising that the just lost his lunch break.

* * *

**[Reader’s POV][2 nd person]**

The bell rings signalling the end of your general science session and you begin to pack up, you list off what’s happened for you today and who you had classes with so far. From what you can remember you’ve had all eight heads of the gangs in at least one class each, pinching the bridge of your nose in remembrance of what happened in homeroom this morning.

 _Freaking Clyde threatening me, and that git Kyle. I just wanted to be quiet and out of the spotlight from everyone else, I’ve only been here for like five hours and it seems everyone knows me darn it. Fudge nugget you Mr Smith and introducing me as an exchange student in front of the most powerful guys in the school._ You’re snapped out of your thoughts when a hand is slammed on your table, jolting and throwing your pencil into the ceiling. Groaning you get up on your chair and pluck the stationary from its embedded space, hopping off the chair you look whose hand is on your desk to see an orange clad boy.

 _I forgot his name, wasn’t it Kenny from Butters group?_ “Hello? Can I help you?” Kenny’s eyes wrinkle into an eye smile and chuckles can be heard from his hood, raising a brow you place your pencil into your case. “Did I do something amusing Mr…?”

His expression drops a little from you not knowing who he was, although he brightens up as he pulls his hood looser to be heard clearer. “Kenny McCormick is the name Gorgeous! But you can call me sexy!” Finger gunning to you, you’re surprised by his straight forwardness but shrug it off. From what Butters has told you he flirts with everyone, whether it be serious or joking it’s just how he talks.

“McCormick I appreciate the gesture but I’ll have to decline at the moment, I would like to concentrate on my work but I will say you look cute with your freckles.” His face explodes with colour as he freezes.  _It seems that he can handle being the flirter but not the flirted, that’s actually kinda funny. Or that some people don’t respond like that, being genuine or nice._ “Ok if you’re all healthy and well I might go eat something before I starve, stupid meeting.” Mumbling under my breath as I put everything into my bag, Kenny chuckles at my underhanded comment.

“Well~” Kenny drags the last sound in a playful tone, you hope this isn’t what you think it is because you have only one way to divert that offer… “I know Kyle seems to hate you and everyone in my group seem to find you an absolutely weak underling, would you like to come and meet them properly? And this time not have Kyle all up in your face arguing with Cartman, well I can’t promise the last bit but still.” Kenny bats his eye lashes at you, you are now hit with confusion.

_What the heck Kenny?_

You snap out of it once you realise that he’s waiting for your answer, as you do you get interrupted. “I’ll take you silence as a YAS! Let’s go and meet my  ** _Friends_** _~!”_ Kenny then proceeds to drag you out into the hallway, his hand clutching your wrist and his smile impish. Moreover turning it into a sinister grin or smirk of sorts. You begin to devise a plan to somehow avoid everyone and get at least a bar or fruit, however you’re too late in execution of that plan as you are now in front of the cafeteria door frame.

_This is going to be how I freaking die? I’d at least though I’d die from something stupid or heroic, and at least placing a mark on history. Oh no how are my parents going to react, ‘Hey Parents of **[Name][Last Name]** , your daughter just died from being ripped to shreds on her first day of school! How? Oh that’s simple! She just ran into the four of the most dangerous kids in our school!’_

_Yeah I’ll bet that they will take that info just swell._

“Yoo-whoo! Anyone in there?” Kenny’s hand waves in front of your face, blinking you see that you’re near Stan’s Table. In this time your brain give you two thoughts, one you’re so stuffed and two why are you spacing out so much? Trying to tug your hand back to run away however Kenny seems to have a very strong grip on you, he feels the tugs and looks back at you. His grin impish and his hold tightening to the point of causing some pain, leaning towards you and downwards he says.

“Is something the matter Buttercup? Or cat got ya tongue. I feel that you should really just come and meet my friends, I’m sure half of them don’t bite.” His eyes narrow on you like a hawk to its prey,” Can’t guarantee the other half though.”

 _Stuff it I’m going, I am not meeting these guys just yet! I really don’t want them to know me yet, I need to get out of here right now. But how will I do that?_ You need to think of something fast as Kenny walks closer towards the table, oh boy the adrenalin is coursing through your veins at this moment. Spotting someone with a loose scarf you apologize quickly and grab it, Kenny confused at someone’s small exclamation of ‘Hey!’ he turns around for you to throw the fabric on his face. You are very thankful that his grip loosens enough for your hand to slip out, turning around and hightailing it you slip by the counter and grab an apple.

Sliding out the doors you run into the female toilets and collapse onto the dirty floor out of breath, you try to calm your beating heart as you sit there bewildered. As you sit there calming down from the excitement your mind wonders, did you just make a good decision or not. Did you just paint a target on your back that made people interested in you? From that stunt you just pulled? Because you just made a small commotion to avoid meeting Stan’s group, and managed to get way from one of the terrifying boys of the school.

_Oh sweet flavour of biscuits I just painted another target on my back, why has today gone like this? Why have I met all the people I didn’t want to meet? Does the universe hate me or something? Ok calm down **[Name]** you can do this you only have two more hours then you’re scott free, you and Butters can chill if not you may just curl into a ball upstairs and die. OH GOSH I HOPE HE DOESN’T INVITE HIS FRIENDS OVER._

Standing up after your internal screaming you wash your hands, as you do the bell rings signalling the end of your break. Checking your timetable you see that you have ‘Studies of Prerogatives’, the class that teaches you classifications and what prerogatives are and what laws are around to keep them in check.  _Oh joyous day lets watch other kids show off their powers,_ sighing out loud you hope that none of them have any relating to fire.

You peek out the toilets to see if anyone was around yet, you see some kids but not many in the hallway. Thankfully none of them where the heads of one of the factions in this school so you were in the clear, walking out you walk to your class room that was conveniently just up the end of the hall next to the Gym. You walk in you and decide to choose a desk in the back corner so that hopefully you won’t have to answer any questions, you look in your encrypted note book and read what you have on all the members of the Coon’s and O.K Gang. On the other end of the folder however it’s all the characteristics from others, and what you hope the future will turn out to be.  

The room slowly fills up with students and you spot many familiar faces that walk in, ducking your head you glare into the note book in your hand. You add some scribbles to your timetable and list off what people are in your classes for each session, then you can keep track of curtain reactions. So far you read that you have on Mondays:

Nine to ten- English with Butters, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker and Token Black.

Ten to eleven you have Math with Butters, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker and Token Black.

Eleven to Eleven thirty/forty is Break. That overlaps into another ten minutes as the cafeteria closes at thirty.

Eleven forty to twelve forty- Food tech with Butters, Scott Malkinson, Eric Cartman, Tweek Tweak and Clyde Donovan. That class was a very  _interesting_ one.

Twelve forty to One forty- Biology with Kenny McCormick

One Forty to two- Second break, the one that you just had a heart attack in.

And lastly the sessions that was combined into one from two to four, Prerogative Studies… OH JOY TWO HOURS OF FUN!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[The Boys][2 nd Person]**

“AND STUDENTS IF YOU ENCOUNTER EACHOTHER IN DISRUPTING EVERYONES HARD EARNED LUNCH BREAK AND DISRESPECT EVERYONE HERE AGAIN I’LL KICK YOU ALL INTO DETENTION! HAVE. I. MADE. MYSELF CLEAR?”

All the guys in the room heave a collective sigh of gratitude as the Principle finished the speech, they all scramble to affirm the fact they ‘listened’ to all of what he said. Seemingly happy with the collective response he received he allows them to go, both gangs in horrible moods after that lecture.

“This is all your fault Kyle! If your Jewy-a## didn’t punch the twitching spaz we all wouldn’t be here right now!” FFFFing Cartman whines as he sports a very nice bruise on his face, like poking a bear Kyle turns to scold Cartman that it wasn’t only his fault a hall monitor interrupts them and tells all of them to go back to the cafeteria. However the poor ginger monitor just receives a fist to his nose and crumples to the ground, the fists owner just flicks the blood off his hand and continues to walk down the hall.

“Craig my man! Why’d you do that to the weakling? He’s just doing his job, ah!” Clyde dodges a powered punch to his stomach and continues acting jovial, even swinging an arm around Token and Craig’s shoulders. “Oh Tokes did I tell you about that Chicky I met this morning, the one that fell at the beginning of school? Well all her reactions to me talking to her where just so delicious, that I was just so tempted to taste her blood. What blood type do you think she was? I personally think she’s a  **[Blood type]** only they look so succulent! Hahaha!-Oof” His ramblings get cut off as Craig jabs him in his side, making Clyde fumble and clutch his side and tightening his hold on his darker friend.

“Clyde, I know your prerogative doesn’t help you but please stop talking about whose blood you find delicious. It’s disgusting to all of us who have to listen to you.” Token coldly remarks to the struggling male next to him, in the end Token just ends up dragging him from being too slow.

“Yo Stan where is Kenny and Butters? Probs doing weird crap somewhere.” Kyle smirks while being gentle on his black eye, he gets eye roll in return and no answer. That is until Cartman pipes up.

“They were being wimps and didn’t get involved! Both of them cowards!” Cartman’s body jiggles from his terrible laughter, this causes Craig’s gang to move quickly out and into the cafeteria to eat. Stan’s gang enter and see that Butters is already sitting at the table, this causes Cartman to move forward and slam his hand down on the table making Butters jump in fear. Causing even more dying cat laughter from him and making everyone around him flinch, Stan walks over as he pinches his nose’s bridge and rests his other hand on Kyle. Preventing him to engage Cartman in another meaningless fight and adding more days on their detention.

Kyle huffs but complies with the request and just slumps down into the bench, he stuffs his hair back into his green ushanka while he leans on the table. However he notices that Kenny wasn’t here with them and looks at the now terrified Butters, “Hey Butters, where’s Kenny? Did he wag or somethin’?” Butters looks at the person addressing him and shrugs, seemingly apologetic.

“Sorry Kyle, I just had Physics and I’m sure Kenny just had Biology.”

Rolling his eyes Kyle just looks over to the year seven area to see his younger brother Ike, Ike seems to catch his eyes and waves to him. A small smile appears on the normally scowling teen and does a small wave back, however it turns back to a scowl as Cartman begins to tease him for being a softy for younger boys. This makes Kyle seethe with anger at what Cartman is hinting at, this nearly makes him punch the fatter boy in the face. However a small ‘Hey’ stops him before he can deliver the blow, they wall look over to see that Kenny is standing ten meters away from the table with a scarf over his face.

An air of confusion settles in as Kenny just pulls the fabric off his face and walks over to the table, everyone was a little tense as Kenny for the most part is harmless. If you get him angry though… Let’s just say that person will be visiting and staying at another place.

“That girl sure is interesting, she sure has a little fight in her.” The entire room breathes a sigh of relief as the hooded boy seems to be jolly and fine, chatter rises up again as everyone relaxes. The boys at the table however look at him questionably, what was he talking about?

“Yo what you going on about poor boy? Who’s she, is she like another of the girls you want to get laid with or something?” Cartman complains as the entire gang have gotten used to Kenny’s many one night or recurring flings, it’s not uncommon for him to be late to school because of it. “I’m surprised that you haven’t died from a disease yet!”

“Ha ha very funny blubber boy, no she isn’t or well not yet. It’s the stairs girl from the s’morning!”

Kyles brow furrows as he tries to remember the girls features, but doesn’t come up with much besides her having  **[Hair colour+Length]** and  **[Eye colour]**. What confuses him is that he doesn’t recall seeing her around Kenny, but that could just because of Kenny being in the way. In the corner of his eyes though he sees Butters face pale a little for some reason, and wonders why. But before the can voice his thoughts the bell rings signalling at second break is over, making up his mind Kyle will just ask tomorrow or something.

“I have Prerogative Studies next in room SHPP 2 what do you guys have?” Kenny asks the others as he stands up to leave, Stan, Butters and Kyle remark that they have the same while Cartman has it in room SHPP 3.

“Hey I’m so lucky, I don’t have to be with you losers in that class. I’m sure I’d die from the lameness.” Cartman lies and stalks off to his class, the others walk together and walk inside the room. They see that they also have Token, Timmy and Clyde as well, however a curtain girl in the back catches Kenny’s eye. It’s Stair’s Chick!

However as he goes over he realises that Clyde and Token are sitting both in front and next of her, irking Kenny as he wanted to mess with you. So he settles to sit next to Clyde as he has a better relationship with the auburn haired kid, well he’s only talked to him twice.

Butters sits next to Kenny to make sure that he can keep an eye on all of them, as if to make sure that he could do small things to distract the others from bothering you.

 _Well_ , Butter thinks  _Today could of gone better._


	4. Prerogative Studies (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons. Fanart welcome! I’m surprised if you do though
> 
> P.s Dovahkiin? Mole? Yale? JV? Who’s JV? Thank you for the over thirty forty favourites! This chapter will be a little boring but the next will be more exciting! Why you guys so nice! Oh When fanart is concerned I will say that the pictures are not cannon for this, but I enjoy them none the less. If I use one I'll ask first then I will credit.
> 
> However if you see one that has a YL/NW at the bottom it's my work. 
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap       censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication  inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

**[??????’? POV]**

Working inside one of the Order Posts I wind up traps and alarms, using my Electro-sense I see the faults and issues. As I fix them the alarm system rings through the post, making me finish and turn my full attention to the comns.

“Jom-votum! Do you copy? Jom-votum!” I get a hissing reply of yes, checking her location I begin turning the traps sensors on.

 ** _“Quiet Order! One of them is here, I need to put this place on Implode!”_** Squeaking in shock, what the heck is she thinking? Implode is only used for curtain people, mainly all the heavy hitters.

“Which one? JV if it’s one of the Coons you need to get out of there, Worse if it’s that one from the OK group. Did you see the costume?” Rushing to area six waste disposal Order speeds closer, he arrives to see the post on fire. Shrapnel scattered everywhere and I see a collapsed form of Super Punch in the bags nearby JV, rushing to her side I gently pick her up and fly way from the scene. We get to the roof tops to hide as I heard the bloodsucker coming, watching him like a hawk I watch as he picks up the fallen villain. Flying away but not before he licks some blood from Super Punch’s cheek.

 ** _Disgusting_** _how could you do that to your own team mate, especially if they are your friend in school and possibly trust you. I am saddened that I am ‘friends’ with Clyde._ Waiting for him to fly a safe enough distance I make our own leave, keeping low and in the shadows of this terrible city. Landing in another outpost not far from home I change into civilian clothes and quickly change **[Name’s]** clothes, blushing but very thankful that she wears clothes that can be seen as civilian I just take off the cape and head gear. Before putting the oversized shirt on her I quickly check the vital areas for injuries, healing the ones found on her legs.

 _No wonder she collapsed her legs were cut massively…_ After fixing up her legs and gently slinging her over my shoulder and changing into my own civilian clothes, I slowly lower ourselves down into the alleyway. Then with that we take the freezing trip back to the house, ducking away when hearing sounds above and saying that my friend is drunk to others.

“Thanks **[Name]** for passing out on me, all you needed to do is check on the out post and destroy it from a safe distance. But no **[Name]** didn’t blink far enough AND decided to set a stupidly low timer.” Mumbling to myself as we walk, I must have lost track of time because as soon as I looked up we were in front of my house.

“Oh.”

* * *

**[3 rd Person][Prerogative Studies]**

The bell rings as the teacher walks into the class room but the noise level doesn’t lower, annoying them. So waiting idly and leaning on his desk, he counts off the seconds to see how much time he’ll keep them in, he settles into his desk and opens his computer. Some kids in the class quiet down as they saw the teacher, others didn’t but the kids that didn’t ignore the teacher began to try and get the others to stop.

“It took you guys three minutes, forty-five seconds and ten milliseconds to quiet down. This means that you will all stay in that much time here, so before we waste more time let’s get going.  Hello I am Mr Parker, your Prerogative Studies teacher for this year or PREST. As some of you are exchange students I’ll do a quick summary of how the North American Standard Classification of Prerogatives or NASCoP is like here, as I am sure every continent has different one and then sometimes countries decide to be unique and modify them as well.” This speech makes majority of the kids groan, because all the students in here have heard this explanation at least twice a year; ‘just in case’ someone forgot.

“Ahem, I know you guys are going through late puberty or whatever but it’s important that we lay this down, if we don’t we can have some interesting misunderstandings and I rather not have to deal with that. OK before I read out the ‘detailed government’ laws and classifications, would anyone like to explain how we classify our Prerogatives into eight groups? Ah yes you purple shirt kid in the back.” Token smirks as he replies the question, he’d studied this subject to understand his team’s powers. To figure out how to help them or disable them, short term or permanently.

“Prerogatives occur around the age of puberty but there can be some form of a sign at younger ages. Moreover there are two categories that are then divided into eight groups that we classify as:

Enhancement- which is where it enhances senses or other prerogatives, like Super strength.

Super Skill- A skill that is enhanced drastically, like accuracy or Intelligence.

Emitter- Something that isn’t biologically part of you, they are the people you see that can shoot lasers or fireballs. That sounded pretty lame actually.” A few exclamations from kids around the room causing both Mr Parker and **[Name]** to sigh, the first row of kids swear he mumbled under his breath about how hard this class is going to be for him. He stops Token to take over.

“Yes, yes thank you Token. As Token has said there are eight groups Enhancement, Super Skills Emitter, Transformation, Psionic or Psychic, Healer, Clairvoyant and Unclassified ones. There is a rumoured Augmented one but like I said it’s a rumour. Then they are divided into passive or Active. So for the Students that are foreign please copy what I write on the board and if you have a question feel free to ask.” With that Mr Parker begins to write on the board.

Group A) Enhancement or Enhance are an enhancement to any abilities or objects, whether it be mental or physical. Eg. Super Strength

Group B) Super Skill or S.S are abilities tied to biological functions or mental, there is an argument if this is a needed class because of group A. Eg. Tracking or Accuracy.

Group C) Emitter or Emit are Prerogatives that can ‘emit’ substances or objects, whether it be from activation or passive use.  Eg. Shooting lasers from eyes or ‘making’ energy from air.

Group D) Transformation or Trans where the user can either change their own or surrounding environments, like the concept of alchemy. Eg. Changing skin into a different density or changing the mass of an object.

Group E) Psionic (Psychic) or Psy Prerogatives that are used with mental capacities or thoughts, this is a board umbrella. Eg. Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis or Mind reading. 

Group F) Healing or Heal is a very rare category that is hugely high in demand, most so far work as a boost to our bodies own regeneration speed. Eg. Healing others or regeneration (?)

Group G) Clairvoyant or Con is the category that deals with people that can ‘see’ the future, or have visions of events or things in general. Also sometimes can see information. Eg. Seers from folklore or analytical things.

Group S) Augmented or Aug a rumoured group that is the cause of a group of ~~governments~~ scientists in the quest for understanding Prerogatives, they have supposedly kidnapped children off streets to experiment on them.

Group SN) Unclassified or Warn are all the Prerogatives that are in question, as Prerogatives only started to massively show up around three decades ago. There are many new laws being debated/made all around the world.

N.A.S.C.o.P classifications work like lego, connecting to each other as suffixes. For example, the ability of controlling combined H2O particles would be done as EnhancePsy. An enhancement to the brain allowing control over another substance and Psychic as it’s controlled by the mind. It’s not an emitter as you have to get it from another place, your body doesn’t make it unless you are combining the atoms. This is how the North Americans work out Prerogatives.

The all the foreign exchange students looked at each other as there were three in the room, two being from different parts of the UK and the other one coming from **[Country].** All three of them were extremely baffled at the board and how much writing was on it, first day at school and all of them are regretting moving into this school. However **[Name]** and Pip just seem really annoyed at the teacher for explaining this to them in the worst way they can remember, their other teachers at their original schools seemed to care more than this guy.

“Yo Sir when will we be able to do the exciting stuff? Like you know the whole playing around with our powers.”

 _Wait, what! What the heck US are you insane?_ Those were along the lines both **[Name]** and Pip thought, on the other hand though Gregory seemed extremely happy at this revelation. He could show off his amazing prerogatives that will dazzle everyone else’s eye balls, they probably never seen someone like him.

This is of course what Gregory thinks I personally think that Dova- I mean Tweak’s powers is quite cool. But that’s my onion…

Anyway, as the entire class was semi quiet the noise from next door could be heard perfectly clear. The sound of objects hitting the walls and yelling matches, Mr Parker heard this and grew confused.

“That’s not just me is it? Or can you guys hear that racket next- oh no.” His bored expression becomes worried, the entire class confused in the meantime as they wonder what made him stop. Not even twenty seconds go by as the door becomes imbedded into the wall, Damien walks into the class with the Teacher running behind him.

“Ms Denver are you ok? What happened in your classroom-?”

“Mr Parker I beg of you to have Damien Thorn! Eric had managed to annoy him and Damien began to, you know. Levitate everything in the room. So if you want I could trade a student with you to keep it even numbers if you like, but please have Damien!” Silence occurs as Damien throws a kid to the teachers and sits in his desk, more silence. Mr Parker looks at his laptop and types in something quickly, he’s actually checking if the kid that just got thrown halfway across the room has any warnings to who not to be put with. It doesn’t pop up with any important ones as Mr Parker nods to Ms Denver and leads her out the room, closing the door behind her and the kid.

“Well, Class please welcome Mr Thorn here and if any of you have issues with him. Which I don’t think any of you would this early on, Welcome Mr Thorn please be respectful and raise your hand for answers or what not.” Mr Parker claps his hands together and leans on his desk, he notices that the entire class is now trying to avoid looking at Damien or locking eyes with him.

“Hey Tech why do we even need to go through all of this again? Nearly all of us here in this room know the history of Prerogatives and all of us have powers, why do we relearn this stuff? All of us have been in this school for twelve years, can’t we do something as a last bang for school?” Clyde wants to play around with his powers, probably so he can just drink someone else’s blood plasma. Token groans from his friends antics, thinking that Clyde must be getting hungry for blood and will have to find someone to give it to him. _Great._

Mr Parker rises his brow, what is this kid thinking of? He comes to the conclusion that Clyde is thinking since he’s a senior he can do whatever, he needs a wake up call. “Mr Donovan get your head out of your butt and think rationally, you don’t know if I have a Prerogative Card that allows me to supervise usage of Prerogatives. And even then why would I want the possibility of being injured because one of you hasn’t used their powers often? This is why we will do only small demonstrations, this class was made to help you guys understand what you are classified as and give you more control.”

Clyde seems to smirk more at Mr Parker where as everyone in the room feels the tension rise from them, the teacher getting annoyed at Clyde for disrespect and Clyde annoyed that the ‘weaker’ Prerogative user isn’t backing down. Looking away Mr Parker turns and wipes off the board and begins writing more, more history and theories and rewriting the classifications on the side.

“Thank Mr Donovan over there, you guys now have to write all this new information. I’ll be checking if you’ve done it.” Muffled groans sound all around but not daring to go louder, in fear that they will be made to write more.  

The rest of the class goes smoothly, no incidents and no massive injuries occurred for the rest of the lesson. Majority of the new kids and exchange students were asked what about their powers, half saying to F off and the other half being reluctant and vague. Clyde tries to charm **[Name]** into finding out her Prerogative, **[Name]** however constantly dodges the question making Mr Parker ask if there’s a problem.

“Clyde, it’s somehow only been one lesson and I already dislike you. Please stop bothering Ms **[Last Name]** and allow her to do her work, as an exchange student she came here to learn. Not to be bothered about her own Prerogative.”

“But sir I wasn’t doing anything illegal was I? I was just talking to her and I-“ Interrupted by the teacher, Mr Parker gives a stern gaze.

“As it wouldn’t be illegal, it is however very interruptive and in addition your stopping her learning. As an exchange student form **[Country/State]** she possibly doesn’t know how our system works. So Mr Donovan I suggest you to stop, if you don’t I will swap you. Do I make myself clear?”

There isn’t an answer but he lets it go, Mr Parker continues along with the lesson. **[Name]** begins to zone out, writing in her notebook on the Heroes and Villains she has encountered in the other world. Pondering questions of what if and how to, how will I help this world and ‘what made our two worlds different’. **[Name]** ended up zoning out for the rest of the lesson, ignoring everything around her and only being jolted out of her trance from the loud bell.

Half the class begins to stand up only to have Mr Parker ordering everyone to sit back down, all students sit back down with a huff. “As I said earlier you all have to say in for three minutes, forty-five seconds and ten milliseconds. This is for makeup time.”

One thought ran throughout the room…

  _Great_

* * *

**[The Station][2nd person]**

You where teleported back onto the bus from the blizzard that’s been raging all day, reports say that the weather will die out around about ten o’clock tonight. Pinching your brow you walk over to the bus station to wait for the bus to arrive, you lean against the wall from exhaustion as today was very eventful. Yawning as you look down you begin to play some games on your phone, you should of realised that you wouldn’t catch a break today as a hand slams next to your head.

“So we don’t repeat that F@#$%@ that was this morning! DON’T sit at the back, sit at the font senile little b#&$@. If you don’t I’ll launch you, into. The. Sun. Coolio now scram!” Slowly you study Kyle’s eyes, his eyes seem uncurtain but steely. Looking over his shoulder you see that half of his ‘friends’ are laughing, _they must of put him up to this._

“Loud and clear Red, I promise that I won’t get in your way. Sorry for being in your way.” Pushing off, you walk towards the bus station and wait for the sign to activate. Plopping down next to another kid you begin to flick through your YouTube, you feel the kid next you look at your screen as well. As you pass some videos, some gaming some cooking the kid next you makes a sound of surprise.

“Have you seen Pewdiepie? He’s my favourite!” A slightly accented voice squeaks, glancing over your blank face meets an overexcited one. His face looks familiar, did you meet him from the other world?

“Yeah I’ve watched some stuff of his, what about you little bro? Get it because you’re younger than me and you watch Pewdiepie? Sorry that was lame…” This however doesn’t deter the younger boy in fact it actually makes him laugh, heaving a sigh of relief that the younger boy didn’t get offended.

“Haha very funny miss! Anyway how old are you? OH! I’m Ike Broflovki and I’m thirteen!”

Chucking you reply, “I’m **[Name][Last Name]** I’m an exchange student from **[Country/State]** , and I’m seventeen.” You could swear that his eyes lit up, sweat runs down your neck as you remembered why you remember him.

“Oohh what’s it like there? It if fun? What do you do there? What’s food like there or what’s like the first thing you noticed when you entered Denver???” Blinking from his word vomit, you tell him to breathe. Calming him down so you can answer his questions, you tell him that one of the first things you noticed was the accents that this place had. Making him really interested.

“Oh Oh! What is my accent like? Can you hear it I wanna see if you can pick it!”

Playfully you make a thinking face, then turn to him. “It sounds mainly American but there are hints of something else, but I really can’t tell. You pronounce some words differently but they are very few and in between little bro.” You think that gets a positive reaction from him, but you can’t really tell.

“Oh that maybe because I was adopted, I really don’t like talking about it but I was from Canada. I really happy to live with my family now, they are my real family. But sometimes my biological parents visit me, sorry for talking all of this on you. Please don’t say stuff to others, if you do I may have to sick my awesome bro on ya.” His tones jolly meaning he’s joking but you can’t really tell, assuring him that you’d never do something like that to such a nice kid. Making him beam but before you two continue talking the bus sign pings on.

“Well Little bro I guess I’ll talk to you later! Have a good evening!” Speed walking to the platform a tugging puts you onto the bus, quickly before you get bulldozed by others sit next to the cleared space for the teleportation. Plugging in **[Headphones/Earplugs]** you sit and enjoy the melodies that float through your ears, you sit there for a good ten minutes waiting for everyone to be on the bus. Then feeling the vehicle begin moving as it drives around, however throughout the thirty minute long drive you feel a hostile gaze on you. But whenever you look around there’s nothing so you shrug it off, they can’t attack you on the bus.

Slowly the bus empties until it’s just you and Butters, getting up you walk over to him only for him to glare at you.

“You are so clumsy! Are you ok? Are all your injures good, do you feel pain?” Cutting him off there you move your clothes to show a bandaged leg, unwrapping it slightly to give him a better look.

“Butters I’m fine you worrywart! I should be worried about you having to deal with the others so much, you’re too cool man.” You’ve made it your job to give Butters encouraging words, reminding him that you don’t hate him for faking your existence at school and sometimes when others come over. “And hey I thought that Stan’s gang where coming over this afternoon for hangout or something?”

Butters rubs his arm looking away from you to mumble, “Because of what I saw this morning and with the blizzard I cancelled, and then I was in luck as they all got in trouble by their parents for getting into a fist fight this morning. Which worked out well for me honestly, because they would have beaten me to a pulp.”

“Oh, well thank you Butters for that, I really appreciate that.”

* * *

When both of you get teleported into the Stotch’s house you were greeted with smells of chocolate, Mrs Stotch made you both hot chocolate with some biscuits. Then you both were sat in the dining room by the friendly lady, you both take off your coats and sip the drink. It was nice, four people having a conversation around a dinner table talking about random subjects. Them telling you that Butters is such a good boy in that he never really gets into trouble, never being grounded or doing anything too stupid. This of course made Butters blush and yell a little at his parents, making laughter go around.

After finishing you excuse yourself and walk to the attic, you then set your stuff on the desk up there and sort out all your homework. Butters joins you up there to help you with some areas and explaining the Spanish and the Prerogative Studies stuff, leading the conversation to eventually land on both your hero lives. You never really explained everything that happened for the two days your where gone in this world, well for you it was a week but didn’t mention it to butters. Don’t want to make your long-time friend worry.

You both were so caught up that when you both looked at the clock it read ten minutes after ten, this made both of you quickly run over to the window. Both seeing that the blizzard had stopped enough to only lightly snow.

“Hey do you think we should both go out tonight? Do you think the others will?”

“No, they aren’t that stupid or determined. Well actually Knightnight might but Kenny could be fussing over his sister for starting high school, and besides I don’t want you to be out because of your knees. You could fall over and hurt yourself more, so I suggest to get a goodnight sleep after we eat.”

“…”

“Fine. We sleep tonight Butters but tomorrow we are most definitely going out, but if you’re not too tired do you wanna use your healing Sparks?” Butters rolls his eyes at your request, of course you’d ask.

“Of course, Little Hope!”

* * *

**_Tell me that you are not scared of me, or my power. Parasite, monstrous… freak of nature. I was just a child of fifteen when I got this dark curse. People are afraid of someone who can learn your darkest secrets. So I smile and try to never use my power. Hiding under a cap and a mop of blonde… I need a friend._ **


	5. Low Iron (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons. Fanart welcome! I’m surprised if you do though...
> 
> P.s There won’t be many updates for the next 8 weeks, I’m a senior and that makes my life harder. Additionally all my teachers this year must love homework because I have to write two essays that aren’t assessment. So I apologize in advance. And I’ve changes Token’s last name to his original, Williams. Makes life easier and less laugh-able
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap       censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication  inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

**[Broflovski Household][3 rd person]**

Kyle breathes a sigh of relief as his surroundings become warm and cosy from the metal and freezing bus. Turning to his left he sees Ike, his favourite person in the whole wide world, his little brother. Rubbing his face and sighing, he begins to undress from his jacket and shoes to hang them up, ruffling Ike’s hair when passing him.

“MA! We’re home!” Calling out Kyle walks into the kitchen to see his mother to be waiting for him with arms crossed, an expression anger but not quite furious yet plastered on her face. Chuckling nervously he slowly eases himself into a kitchen chair as he awaits the yelling he’s going to get in five seconds, Ike hops inside and goes to hug Sheila but notices her expression. He looks at Kyle questionably, to communicate without talking he inquires to Kyle, _Why did you get into the fist fight at lunch bro?_

A small shrug to Ike, answering back. _I donno, guess I played up too well?”_

“Kyle – Broflovski! You mister have a lot to answer for! WHaaaat where you thinking? Getting in a fight of the first say of Year Eleven, mother of grace Kyle you are a senior. You are a Big boy now! Please act like it or you are going to end up as a deadbeat. Be like your father, a hardworking man who is very handsome.” Kyle doesn’t even dare to roll his eyes at Shelia in fear of sitting through the same speech he got last year, to then suffer the same one he got in year seven after his Prerogative came around.

“One last thing Kyle, you were never the same after your power came through. It’s scary, and I don’t want to lose my baby boy.” There it is, Kyle quickly walks up to Shelia and gives her a hug, the hug was to show that he’s still her kid.

“Mother, you don’t need to worry. I am trying my best to be a good student, my report cards are normally straight A’s and Ike’s are getting better to. I… I still love you mum and please don’t worry about it, it’s just. It was just a little disagreement.” Kyle loves his family and would die for them, especially for his little Brother, so Kyle must act like this to save his family. Especially with the threat of Kenny and Stan around, not too much Cartman even though he hates him. Breaking away from the hug he walks over to Ike and drags him to their room to work on homework, well at least to do some homework. However he didn’t hear Shelia’s mumbles.

_“At this point in time I am more concerned for your behaviour… Oh dearie me.”_

However as they are up the stairs Ike tugs on Kyle’s arm since Kyle is really tall. “Kyle, why did you lie to Mum? Why don’t you tell her you have to do this?”

Kyle stares into his room, Ike lets go of his arm.

“Because…”

“I have to.”

* * *

**[Butters POV][School][1 st person]**

After another rushed morning **[Name]** and I get back into our routine of ignoring each other, only checking on each other slightly in Spanish and English. However something that’s been bugging me is that, ever since her disappearance for seven hours three weeks ago she’s had the weirdest conviction.

_Golly, when she first arrived she was hyped about beating these guys but now… Oh no! What if she has a crush on one of them?? Oh no, **[Name]** I hope that isn’t the answer!_

Tiredly I rub my face as I sit in break, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny arguing with each other while Stan is giggling at a junior getting dumped by their girlfriend. Man Stan is a sick dude, and not in the cool way. Seeing as no one was paying attention to me, a quick glance is directed to **[Name]** as I see her talking to the British Exchange student and the French one. Not realising that someone was behind me until a hand clamps down onto my shoulder, holding off a wince as that was a sign of weakness a glare is directed at the intruder.

It was Clyde, _Oh gosh, why the blood sucker universe? Why today?_ ”Yes Donovan? Is there something you want?”

“Yeah Dracula! What the F&$@ do you want? You declaring war again?” _Please shut up Kyle._ If I had a nickel every time Kyle started or engaged in an argument, I’d be stupid rich. Passively looking at both of them as they had where engaged in their heated stare off, I didn’t need to wait long however as Clyde quickly breaks away and looks at me.

“Calm yo ti-s rangger, I don’t want no trouble but a question for your resident Butters.” Now I begin to sweat, he must have caught me staring at **[Name]** because I haven’t done anything to get in Clyde’s way. Even then I haven’t even crossed Bebe or Craig’s way, the two other people he’s possessive of. “Can you tell me anything about that pretty flower over there? Her smell is so intoxicating, I bet she’s a type **[Blood type].”**

Oh golly, as the information holder. My group as signed me up to be the guy who finds out who and what people are, I asked for that position purely at first to make sure they didn’t drop me or make me fight more than I have too. _But what do I say? Two guys here have super hearing and can hear me heartbeat, I can’t lie._

Gulping slightly I answer back, “Don’t you have Token Williams to do that? And besides what do I get in return?” Calming my breathing to make it look like I’m not weak, I make the mistake of looking at him again. Clyde has a displeased expression. _Great day Leo! You really got out the wrong side of the bed today._

“Token can’t be bothered as he thinks she’s not a threat and that she seems pretty stupid already, so in the end to him it’s a ‘waste’ of valuable time. I on the other hand would love to be introduced to them.” Even though I’m a sort of head man, this doesn’t stop his gaze turning predatory and to affirm this he flashes his red eyes at me. It doesn’t make me flinch because of fighting him as Order but it still makes me nervous, making me question if he’s going to take a chunk off me.

“Sorry Donovan but if you can’t give me something good in return, find out yourself. ‘Cause I don’t work for free.” Even though I shouldn’t antagonise him and all my senses were telling me to not, I smile sweetly at him. Must have looked smug because next moment he pounces on me and begins to try and bite me. _Yeah, he was hungry. Ah!_

The next few moments are a flurry of teeth and arms trying to punch me, Clyde’s group must have noticed as Craig and Token run over as they are two of the three known people that can turn off Clyde’s feral mode. But before they get to me Clyde aims at my jugular.

”OH HAMBURG- Craig get him off me!” Hoping that the blood sucker isn’t diseased I quickly put my poor arm in the way, him chomping down hard on it piercing the skin. Skin beginning to itch as he begins to drink my blood. _Golly, am I tired? And woozy too?_

I didn’t notice that my body began to sway before Craig hits Clyde’s neck, the pressure point that could either make someone bite harder or let go. Thankfully it was the latter.

“Clyde, what did I tell you about eating someone in feral mode? Especially ones that are anaemic.” Exasperated, Token rubs his temples from what I can only guess as pure annoyance on his face. Mindlessly glancing at my arm and seeing the four puncture wounds in the forearm and the rising area around them, I feel the distinct itch from them. More painful than a normal mozzie but still not life threating, well actually it could be more threatening because of the amount of blood I just lost.

The world around me is a little hazy and I nearly activate healing sparks, the familiar buzz under my skin moves around my arm. However I don’t. Don’t want to give away that Prerogative. Faintly my ears can detect some murmurs. _Oh hamburgers, d-did I really lose that much blood? Wait what was I talking about again?_

“Butte-s, BUT—-e-s!” Eye lids heavy I can see that Kenny is in front of me, surely I didn’t lose that much blood.

_I feel like floating… Kenny as interesting **purple** eyes, wait why purple? _

_W‘here the blue go? They normally are a lovely cerulean blue, nice and bright. Oh why did the air change? Like it got moved, hmm all well. Hey brain look over there! Is a lady bug that’s the size of an almond… I don’t like almonds. Cause they can kill me quicker than NightKnight. Then again, Kenny’s carrying me now and he hasn’t tried to kill me yet so I must be ok._

My vision is blurry as I faintly feel my dead weight body being carried to the nurses’ office, I think I’m going to be given a bunch of supplements for my Iron deficiency. Mindlessly looking around and subconsciously scratching my forearm, I look around for sweet **[Name]. A little hope in such a bleak world.**

“Kenny? Where~ is my Little hope? Ken, Ken. Bleh.”

“Gross man, those were my shoes. Yeah I can afford much better ones but I liked these.”

* * *

**[Reader POV][2 nd person]**

You worriedly look after Butters as he is rushed out of the room, obviously you can’t go after him with Kenny and many others around to see you. So you just continue to talk with Phillip and Christopher but the worry doesn’t leave you, but before you mull over it more Phillip interrupts your thoughts before they begin to spiral. You sit with both of them as you three had drifted together, all being international students did outcast you three a little.

“ **[Name]** are you ok love? You seem to have gotten a little worried there for a second?” Phillip queried as he drinks out of his thermos’s lid, you take a wild guess that it’s probably a tea of a form.

“Yeah, thanks for worrying about me. No I’m just worried about what that was about, it seemed like they were looking at us. But that’s probably me being paranoid.” Your responded as you look down at your tray of food.  “And I think I may start to bring my own food because this is…”

Chris pipes up, “Like Ze worst food ever? Like it’s Ze poison of the gods?” Rising a brow at the Frenchie you nod, but you wouldn’t have put it like that but you guess it works. Pushing away the tray but eating the fruit and the juice, you had gotten to know the French boy in the Other world but this is the first time you’ve seen him since he was drunk. You aren’t sure if he remembers it either.

“So have you two talked to the other exchange students? You know Gregory and Damien? I think that’s what their names are at least though, Damien’s is hard to forget though. With all the crap he’s pulled.” Mumbling out of your fruit as you finish it, you look over that both of them to see that only Phillip had something to drink.

That being his tea of course.

“Well… I have not but I don’t think it will be all hunky-dorky if we talk to Damien now, look that the bloke. Looks like he would skewer you on the bloody spot!” The amount of British-ness in that sentence made you raise a brow, it sounded quite strange. “But I think you’re absolutely brilliant **[Name]**! We should try and make friends with those other two, I did sit next to Gregory on the Plane however so we have talked. So we’ll have to take a gander.”

“What Ze crap is a Gander Brit? What is to take a Fu#$@$% gander mean??”

“You fool, it means to try it. Have a look at it, or to take a stab in the dark!” You quickly defuse this situation before it worsens, taking in a deep breath you sigh. You knew that Christophe was going to be like this but Phillip? He seemed tenser and you could guess that is other him would be laid-back and less blunt. All well can have them all.

“Could you guys please calm down? I know stereotypically you two are sworn enemies but still you don’t see me getting angry at **[Opposite Country]** now do you? So please, let us enjoy each other’s company **.”** They stop fighting and sigh, although annoying as ever you were really not wanting to draw attention from everyone else.  “How about we talk about our lives to pass time? What hobbies do we all have or something?”

“Well I do enjoy taking nice strolls around the city at night, such lovely buildings but I will say they do not look old. Everything here is like it was build yesterday, all pic and span.” Sipping his tea and hums into it, you don’t know whether it was from the story or the tea.

“Of course you’d Fu#$@$% would you pompous a#@, I enjoy Ze fact that I’m away from my backstabbing mother. Her and her freaking prerogative.” You deflate at that, it’s sad that Christophe’s mother is like that; it’s a popular trend these days. “What about you? What’s your world like?”

You think for a little, excluding that you are here for Leo and you had that trip to the other world, not much has happened in your life. “Well I have a mum and a dad and some siblings, all of them older than me so mainly just mum and dad. We get along and there is love there just very, quiet love. Half of my siblings have Prerogatives the other don’t so there was a small amount of competition but other than that my life’s pretty boring.” A small smile breaks across your face, thinking of your semi-dysfunctional family with a form of fondness. Man do you miss them.

“Oh sweet-pea, you’re the biggest liar I’ve met.” Whipping around in surprise you come face to face with the other British Exchange student, shocked that he’d say such a thing.

_What is he going on about? We haven’t met and he lives in Yale a place far from where I live, he must either be lying or is a clairvoyant._

Rebalancing yourself you give him a look of bewilderment, as well as the other two on your table, and go to question him. “What do you mean? We haven’t met before and I wasn’t lying? Have you mistaken me for someone else because I live in **[Place Name]** and you’re in like Yale, it’s nowhere near Yale.”

He seems a little displeased with this and sets himself on your table, his entire body rigged from what you can guess is either embarrassment or awkwardness. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was debating something… something big.

“I have a Prerogative, a passive but offensive although it could be used as both. I won’t go into detail because of reasons.” He flashes only to you a card saying, ‘we’re being listened to’. “But I mainly won’t go into detail because of mine being too awesome for you Neanderthals to understand.”

You then realise the reason he only flashed you the card, he needed to have genuine reactions from the other two. It worked because Christophe bit into the hook. Along with Phillip.

“You little shi-“ Before they finish that sentence, the bell rings ending this event. Relived you stand up straight and dust yourself off, you were scared that this was going to escalate to a whole new level of pain.

“Welp I have Art next, so I’ll talk to guys later!” with that you rush quickly to the nurses’ office and peep inside, you see that Butters is hooked up to a transfusion line **{drip?}** and is looking healthier. You notice that Kenny is there with him, kind of surprising you but not by much. From what Butters doesn’t understand is that Kenny is a little possessive of him, you noticed on the first day on the bus. Kenny either likes him or thinks of him as a little sibling, you aren’t too sure though, looking down at your phone you notice that you have basically five minutes to get to class before you’re late.

Looking up to check on Butters you come face to face with Kenny, a small scream leaves your mouth after having mini heart attack.

_“Well well, looky here. We do have little mice around the school, I wonder what you’re doin’ here princess?”_

_Oh crap._

* * *

**_I swear on my life, I will protect my family! I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost them so I stand up and fight for them. As a wise man once said, Family isn’t only blood but the world. We may look different but on the inside we are the same. We are all human, although there are few that make us question. Even those we question however, we are of flesh and blood. So I WILL TRY MY hardest to save them, every person I know deserves a second chance. Even them._ **

_Why on earth does South Park city get so many poems? My hand is getting sore._ A desk covered in pictures and writings, a lone figure stares down at them. “Man do my poems suck.”

* * *

Tell me you're thoughts?


	6. Panic Inducing (very Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen snow once in my entire life 12 years ago and I’ve only watched 2 seasons of South Park with scattered episodes of other seasons. Fanart and Theories welcome! I’m surprised if you do though
> 
> P.s I have no concept of time, and thank you to you around fifty now people who have favourite this story. I read all comments and will also talk to them. I have an Instagram that is dedicated to writing another story, a comic so I haven’t started it yet but it’s in the planning… ylnw_storyteller. So if you like my content you can have a hop over there. Sorry for the self promo.
> 
> P.P.S What the heck US, what even is your Summer holiday. I just spent 20 mins trying to figure that crap out.
> 
> Swear words: uncensored-Crap       censored- Everything else
> 
> Device communication  inducing
> 
> “Phillip Prerogative”
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talk
> 
> “Whispering”
> 
> TW-Cursing, Violence, Blood, Threats, the usual in these stories, fandom and genre

**Warning : Description of a panic attack, please correct me if I wrote it wrong because I have never had one. I meant no offence.**

**[Craig’s Gang Table POV][3 rd person]**

Tweek sits idly as he watches his two ‘Friends’ carry a semi feral Clyde back to their table, a annoyed eye roll takes place as he realises what he’ll have to do. Taking a swig of coffee he walks over to Clyde, shoving water in his mouth in case Butters blood has diseases and then giving him some honey and ginger tea. They walk over to the benches and wait for Clyde to shallow the hot beverage in his mouth.

“R-R-Remind me why I h-have to do this, and not like J-Jimmy or one of you two?” Tweek says exasperatedly as he disinfects a syringe from Clyde’s pocket, then finding a good vein he quickly takes two hundred ml’s **(0.4 pints)** of blood. Leaning away from Clyde’s hands as they try to grab his arms.

“Because Tweek, one he likes your blood as it’s his second favourite blood type and me and Token have to hold him. We can’t do that and get blood.” Craig’s dispassionate voice cut through, the one that Tweek hated ever since he started using it in year four seven years ago. Twitching more violently he hastily removes the syringe before he can damage himself more, quickly chucking it at Craig and turning to his own coffee. Dumping three tablespoons of sugar into his black coffee, ruining his beverage in the process.

Clyde practically lunges for the syringe with needy hands; Token has to jump backwards so he wasn’t hit with Clyde’s wings that are beginning to form, after mumbling how useless people are. Unsurprisingly to most, Clyde does not hurt Craig when he snatches the ruby life from his fist. Squirting the liquid into his mouth instantly.

Craig looks at Clyde with hints of disgust as the guy drains the syringe, while on the inside cringing and feeling a bit faint. Craig hates the sight of blood even though he enjoys beating people up, blood reminds him of his failures.

**_And he hates it._ **

“Ah! What a lovely meal! Tweek you drinking your favourite blend again, because it has a nice tint to it. Guess we were right with saying that you have coffee as blood. Hahaha.” Clyde’s eye sturning back to brown and his struggling calming down very noticeably, Craig lets him go and sits back down next to Tweek.

“Gah! Clyde you had to go and ruin my C-c-coffee! W-w-when was the last time you F-f-F#&$#$@ ate?” Tweek violently stutters and points an accusing finger at Clyde as he drinks his coffee, obviously annoyed at the fact his coffee is now like drinking pure sugar. Tweek only gets a shrug back at him, further annoying him as seen from his somehow increasing twitching.

“Not my fault that I was distracted by the foreign blood that’s here, though it doesn’t smell as nice as Bebe though.” Clyde seems love-struck as he leans on the table, dreamily looking at Bebe. The first if not second most sly and cunning girl of the school, most describe her as a foxy one. However, to Clyde she was the nicest girl around friends since childhood along with Craig. Obviously he doesn’t understand that he’s getting friend zoned… friend zoned stupidly hard.

Token groans dramatically rolling his eyes at Clyde’s actions, Token simply doesn’t understand how he can be like that. So insane one second then stranger the next, he is like an abnormality in moods and it got worse after Clyde’s’ Mother’s death all those years ago.

Token though very slight, perks up was he sees Jimmy stumbling over. Token wanting an excuse to leave Clyde in his haze, moves over to the boy on crutches as Tweek cracks his neck when a lunch tray nearby slams on the table. Electricity shooting out and around Tweek as his buzz from the coffee, meth and sugar shoots out all around him. Causing Token to quickly duck from the static storm known as Tweek, Craig and Clyde having evacuated the table before it hit.

“T-T-Token, I have s-some i-in-interesting news for you on all the Ne-ne-New kids. P-Plus the F-f-f-for-foreign exchange students. W-wa-when do you want to view them?”

“Right now-.” Token got interrupted by the piercing bell, echoing throughout the entire building nearly drowning all other sounds being created in the cafeteria. Token looks semi-pleased at the fact lunch is over, probably the fact that he doesn’t have to deal with the rest of them any longer. Only semi because of him not finding out what their information broker had found.

“Jimmy hand it over at seconds break, have fun in whatever you have.”

* * *

**[Reader POV][1 st person][P.S your doomed butt] **

_I regret all my life choices at this very moment, Butters I blame you for what my life is right now._ My body feels completely frozen as I stare into the piercing silver-purple eyes of Kenny, Butters was right in the fact that Kenny could be terrifying at times. However, I don’t know if he’s annoyed at me for being here or what I pulled on him yesterday, probably both. 

I couldn’t find any words as my tongue felt like lead in my mouth, _ok what do I do! If I can’t say anything with this stupid mouth of mine?_ I didn’t need to wait long before that question was answered though.

“What are you doing here Buttercup? Were you spying on us?” His muffled voice speaks through his parka, an eyesore of orange brightness. The spell on my tongue was suddenly lifted as I fumble for words, I could practically feel my reputation falling.

“I-I was on my way to my class room but I needed to ask the nurse for something, mainly for my asthmatic medication.” Under a façade of calmness, I threw out anything that popped into my mind even though it was lie. I wanted to check on Butters.

Kenny seems unconvinced but lets it go, straightening up his back he cracks a few back bones. Rolling his shoulders he goes to sit back next to Butters, and I wonder if this happens a lot ‘cause Butters doesn’t really tell me these things. Always saying don’t worry about it, _gosh Butters you’re too nice for your own good sometimes._

“Ok then, but what you saw here right now. You. Keep. Quiet. Capische? Anyway get your medicine but don’t do anything funny, or you may not be around much longer girly.”

“Wowie aren’t you in a foul mood at the moment, something bad happen recently?” The sarcasm in my voice is very visible but Kenny continues to just sit next to Butters body, like a looming protector. Thankfully he didn’t take it to heart and just smiles in return.

Still looking at Butters he wittily responds back, “Yeah, a pretty little thing ran from me yesterday. Shoving a smelly scarf into my face.” _Oh, maybe I walked right into that._ All my nervousness jumbling up my words and thoughts, _why do I have to be so awkward about these things._

My thought train is cut short as Butters coughs and begins to sit up, Kenny slowly pushes him back down. “Butters, my man! You were out for an hour, why didn’t you dodge quicker?” I see Butters eyes dart around really quickly, kind of setting on me although it was brief. He reaches towards his elbow and begins scratching it; the freezing white room is making him nervous. That or that I’m here with Kenny.

“Kenny? Who’s she? Another fling of yours?” _I’m going to kill him._ Butters voice a little raspy, like he just got out of bed. Kenny jumps up and stalks towards me, slinging an arm around me as if we are best friends. _He totally didn’t just threatened me, Totally._

“Nah just a girl spying in on us, then lying about having to get medicine.” _Fu#$. He did know all along._ Chuckling I move closer to the doorway as discreetly as I can, I really don’t want to pull the wrong move in front of Kenny. Mainly because he’s NightKnight, and I want to survive today and right now.

“W-well she isn’t doing anything bad right? Golly my arm hurts, it’s so darn itchy!” Butters reaches for his arm that has the drip in it, it sickens my stomach to see Butters like this. Heaven help me if I see him in a worse state.

**Like on deaths doorstep.**

“Mmph! Butters stop, don’t do that!” Kenny taps (I couldn’t say slap it was too weak for that) Butters hands away, a look of annoyance crossing his face. Butter notices and immediately stops; he looks over to me and ‘glares’.

“Can you please get out, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” His icy tone surprising me and even hurting a little. _He’s never done that to me before, I understand that we need to act but still. **It really hurts.**_

**“** A-a-ah I… um. Yeah, I have Art right now. I’m about to be late so I’ll get going. Er. I hope you get better.” With that I rush out the door, I think a may of broken the sound barrier from the panic and stress of being late. Because I stare up and see that I’m in front of the classroom, glancing around I see that there are still kids in the hallways. Lots of them looking at me strangely as I then realise that the time is only 11:44. Class only would have started four minutes ago, the teacher must be late.

Lucky me.

I yet again plop into a chair in a corner, curling up and looking at my notebook. I note the relationship with Kenny and Leo, I state it was an undetermined relationship but leaning towards either close platonic or semi romantic. Personally thinking it is moving towards a sibling relation. Ok so, so far I’ve still haven’t met Systemshock, Puppeteer, KnightNight or that guy the Reverse world friends were talking about. And I’ve been here for a month now.

_“_ Sup there little lady, how you going? What you writing?” A lisped voice speaks to you, looking up you see that it’s Gluscostic or Scott Malkinson. A boy not too bright but still deadly, I don’t know why he’s a villain. _Actually thinking about it harder, I don’t even know why a quarter of these people are villains/mercenaries. Stan’s and Craig’s gang, The girls, Timmy, Jimmy, Bradley and Scott. All thirteen teens all leading lives of crime, and only me, Leo and Dougie being heroes. Even then that term is loose._

“Hey crazy lady, I was talking to you!” Scott’s calloused hand slams down on my desk, jumping me from my thoughts and scaring me to death.

“With all these scares today I’m sure I’ve lost at least fifteen years of my life! What do you want?” Trying to keep the snark from your tone, your hero attitude coming slightly through your civilian disguise. Looking up you see Scott’s freckled covered pale face, his face sporting a very irritated smile on it. It actually ended up looking more like a smirk than anything; there is nothing happy on that face.

“What is that about little Miss? What troublesome things have you been through today, I’ve wouldn’t think a lady like you having issues bad enough to scare ya like that.” His lisp kind of killing any smoothness he tried to have, it makes me feel rather bad for him. _Scott if you’re popular, I’m pretty sure it’s only because of your Prerogative._ “Well I hope your day gets better little Miss, class is about to start. I’m sure any art you do will be absolutely be wonderful.”

As I watch Scott sit down on the other side of the room, a dude with black hair walks in and he had an aura of fear around him. I feel my eyes flicker with colour, giving me a massive headache surprising me greatly. _My eye’s only felt this bad after I got my Prerogatives, what’s happening?_

Not getting answers, I see trailing behind the new dude. Fudging Kenny, walking inside with Butters.

_Fu#$ you universe. Giving me the most horrible amount of questions in a day ever._

* * *

**[No ones POV][2 nd Person]**

You finished Art, being the first lesson of the year the teacher only told you guys to draw create something that showed your abilities in an hour. You decided to draw the South park city you saw in the Reversed world, a cleaner and happier place. Not ruled by scary gangs that terrified people, and it actually had sun.

With the introduction of Prerogatives, some places where designated to hold curtain people. For example, with use of technology and weather Prerogatives South Park city and Denver became a never-ending winter. Reason being is mainly for Prerogatives requiring Fire abilities and for people with physical ones, to know why this would be useful. Think of a time your hormone flooded child would get angry over something, they burst into flames.

Now think fire demon child versus snow, sure they could burn your house down but they would burn out hopefully quickly. Same with a Superhuman, they kind of need body heat to function. You guess that’s why Demon boy Damien was sent here.

Shaking off those thoughts you begin to make your way to the Exchange Class, used to make sure that all exchange students are settled in and comfy. You also don’t lose any time as it’s the study or extended period for all year elevens and Twelves. Used for either study or an extracurricular course, like other languages or an ICT subject to name a few.

As you walk, you cannot shake off the feeling of someone following you. Or at least watching you. Quickly walking to your locker you dump some things into it, and looking down you see that there are two feet next to you. Staring at them you wonder what you’re going to do, glancing to the map taped in the locker you see that it’s possible to talk a longer way around to get to your class. So making up your mind you turn, close the door and try to was as inconspicuously as you can as you walk away.

As you round the corner and on the way down the stairs you were hit with a dizzy spell, holding onto the railing on the steps you collapse onto them. Legs like jelly and your heart pounds in synchronisation with your head, creating a horrible concoction called a panic attack. You only just realise that your lungs have been on hold as you take fast shuddering breaths to try and calm down, vision blacking as you slide down the stairs. Their coolness feeling like ice through your clothes, you can barely control the whirling storm inside your very soul.

_I’m going to Die. Imgoingtodieimgoingtodie.OhnoIamGOINGTOFUC##@%DIE._

The inky blackness curls around your eyes as you feel yourself being barely able to breathe, so very softly you call out Butters by his real name. Before you pass out a curtain, blond with nice hair can be seen rushing towards you, their panic like thunder in your eardrums. Freezing hands touch your sweat-sheened unbearably hot neck, their mouth moves but with no sound.

You see their eyes though, ever since Prerogatives came eyes became like a window. Showing even more emotion than they originally did, but these eyes.

**_These eyes where pitch black._ **

And yet, you could still only feel panic. _Were you about to die?_ No, no you weren’t because a friend had found you. And. Just maybe with him, your dream for the future could come true. However that is a thought for another time as your vision turns completely black. You forgot to breathe… or was it because of your new friend?

Your passed out body kind of doesn’t exist anymore, as you’re not a singular thing anymore.

**_“[Name]! Are you ok?”_** You are jolted awake, why is everything so clear. _Why was I going to die? **“Oh Love, you are not going to die. That was all in your head, please just calm down. I am sorry I used my Prerogative on you.”**_

_Oh so that’s what this is? Phillip? What’s going on? What did you do to us?_ The next thing we know is that we’re in front of the exchange Class, peeking in, there is surprisingly actually no one here yet. Lucky us. You two sit down on the table, you notice that your hair is quite strange. Two different shades make it up and it’s longer than before.

_How- **“Peculiar… yes I can hear your thoughts, but I promise that I haven’t gone near your memories! I Promise! My Prerogative is strongly… Disliked where I am from, but I mustn’t have as good of a control over it because accidentally fused with you. I didn’t mean to, but I just panicked when I saw you on the ground barely breathing!**_

**_I. Am. So. Sorry [Name]. I can’t-“_** You unfused from the lack of concentration Pip had over his Prerogative, you fall on the ground and glance over to see him… See him absolutely broken.

“I am so sorry **[Name]** I-“ His sobs rack his body, making him hiccup between words. “-I didn’t mean to, you barely know me and I. I!”

You hug him.

* * *

**_I swear on my life, I will protect my family! I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost them so I stand up and fight for them. As a wise man once said, Family isn’t only blood but the world. We may look different but on the inside we are the same. We are all human, although there are few that make us question. Even those we question however, we are of flesh and blood. So I WILL TRY MY hardest to save them, every person I know deserves a second chance. Even them._ **

* * *

Can you guess the poems?


End file.
